Intercambio
by Hagastian
Summary: —Sé cuánto te gustan las golosinas, por eso las traje, Yao. Obviamente no puedo menos que aceptarlas, aunque decidió darle algo a cambio. Para Nemï. Rusia/Fem!China.


**Título:** Intercambio

**Disclaimer**: Nada, salvo la historia, es mía. El resto va por cortesía de Hima.

**Advertencias**: ¿Fluff?

**Palabras: **661.

**Nota:** Basado en las golosinas de semillas de girasol bañadas en chocolate 8D.

**Dedicado**: A **Nemï**. *hug*, porque ella pidió esto, así que después de mucho tiempo cumplí el pedido.

* * *

Yao gusta de probar todo tipo de comidas, eso es algo de conocimiento mundial, como también lo es que adora las golosinas y algunas veces suele llevarse de regalo los dulces que sobran en las reuniones de naciones. Un regocijo interno que la nación disfruta siempre que le es posible.

Iván, naturalmente, sabe perfectamente aquello y es por eso que en la próxima reunión que hiciesen, él en secreto llevaría un puñado de sus golosinas favoritas que sabía, Yao no había visto nunca. ¡Sería una sorpresa! Por eso y desde temprano escondió el puñado de dulces en su chaqueta y se encaminó a casa de la oriental.

Ahora está en las puertas de su casa con una sonrisa tranquila y espera a que ella le abra. Como de costumbre se saludan y Yao no tarda en invitarle a pasar, con un relajado gesto en su cara. El ruso se maravilla en silencio de los interiores (porque siempre le gustará ver los colores brillantes y los infinitos detalles) y ambos terminan acomodándose tras un rato en un cómodo salón que no cuenta más que con asientos y algunas decoraciones en las paredes.

Entablan una conversación superflua que vaga entre los temas de actualidad, nada que no se hubiese hablado antes y se sumen en el silencio poco después. El ambiente entre ambos es calmado y gozan del silencio que la compañía mutua genera; les gusta estar así, saboreando y hablando en idiomas que quizás sólo ellos comprenden.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclama Iván de pronto, cortando el ambiente que se había creado. Yao le mira desde su asiento, a no mucha distancia—. Traje un regalo para ti, Yao.

La china abre los ojos impresionado y su mirada parece estancarse en Iván, quién le sonríe a medida que las mejillas de ella se sonrojan con ligereza. No es una reacción anormal, pero nunca dejará de causarle curiosidad el porqué si es tan sólo un regalo sencillo.

— ¿Qué es, aru? —Cuestiona pasada la primera impresión. Un ligero tinte de emoción se le cuela entre las cuerdas vocales.

—Calma, deja sacarlo —su propia mano se pierde entre los pliegues de su ropa y bajo la atenta mirada de la asiátic hurga hasta toparse con la bolsita. Cuando la saca la tiende sobre la palma y no tarda en entregárselas—. Son golosinas. Semillas de girasol bañadas en chocolate —aclara escondiendo una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Yao iluminarse.

Y antes de que comenzase a escuchar excusas del tipo "_no tenías por qué hacerl_o", se apresura a abrir la bolsa que Yao sostiene en la palma de su mano y saca con cuidado una pequeña semilla que está vestida de color café.

— ¿Quieres probarlo?

Yao, tras luchar otros minutos y sin conseguir nada más que la insistencia de Iván, suspira y decide aceptar el dulce. Iván suelta una risita y le obliga a abrir la boca para meter la golosina. Entonces, aún saboreando la semilla colorida, siente en su ser la mirada repleta de curiosidad de su compañero. Un "_¿Y?_" constante que parece vibrar aún cuando la boca de Iván no se ha abierto para nada y entre ellos reina el silencio. Traga y finalmente comunica que estuvo bastante rico, que su sabor le recordaba mucho a las nueces y que fue una verdadera sorpresa que llegara con los dulces.

—Sé cuánto te gustan las golosinas, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte algo.

Las facciones de ella se llenan de sonrisas y los agradecimientos no tardan en aparecer.

—Te daré algo para que quedemos iguales, aru —murmura al poco rato, aún con los ojos brillantes por el detalle de Iván—. Te invito a beber el vodka que tú elijas.

Se pone de pie aún antes de que sus palabras se pierdan en el aire y toma un brazo de Iván para empujarlo hacia arriba. Él le sigue, dejándose hacer.

Ambos salen de la casa de Yao con las manos entrelazadas y una bolsa de golosinas por terminar.

* * *

Galletita para quién pilló las insinuaciones de doble sentido :).

Esto tiene un short de continuación, que espero subir pronto. Veré eso. Lo_ Veré_...


End file.
